A Klandestine Affair
by roar526
Summary: Mary, Marshall, a trip to the deep South and the KKK. With a combination like that, things are bound to heat up. The rating is there for a reason, so be warned of language and adult situations. More an action fic than drama, with some smut on the side.


**Author's note: I could never thank bujyo enough. This story was started ages ago and she has suffered through rewrites and writer's block and stuck with me the entire way. I don't own anything or claim to. This was inspired by a true story. See that link below as well as links to information regarding "MIBURN". All the characters of this story and their stories/backgrounds are fictional.**

*****This was intended to be a partnership/action fic, but a reqest for something a little hotter is the reason for the rating so don't say you weren't warned. **

* * *

******"Every man is free to rise as far as he's able or willing, but the degree to which he thinks determines the degree to which he'll rise" – Ayn Rand**

**Prologue**

The White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan originated in Mississippi and are considered to have been the most militant and violent Klan factions in history. While there had been Klan groups present in Mississippi, the 1964 announcement of the Mississippi Summer Project to register blacks to vote in the state set in motion a series of events that would forever taint American history.

The founding meeting of the White Knights of Mississippi took place on February 15, 1964 under the leadership of its first Imperial Wizard, Samuel Bowers. Between existing Klan members and new recruitment, the Knights membership soared to 6000 members, with Klaverns (local chapters) in over half the counties of Mississippi. Then, on April 24th of that same year, crosses were burned at 61 separate locations throughout the state.

On Memorial Day of 1964, two civil rights workers, Michael Schwerner and James Cheney, spoke at Mt. Zion Methodist Church in Neshoba County and urged the black congregation to register to vote. The members of the Church were assaulted by armed members of the White Knights and Mt. Zion Church was burned to the ground on June 17th, with the belief the civil rights workers were present at the time. This was one of 20 black churches in Mississippi that were firebombed during the summer of 1964 and the FBI investigation into the bombings was codenamed "MIBURN" for "Mississippi Burning."

As it turned out, Schwerner and Cheney were not in the state at the time of the fire. But as soon as word of the incident reached them at a training session in Ohio, they set out for Mississippi along with another volunteer, Andy Goodman. After surveying the damage to the church on June 21st, they headed toward Meridian, MS. Deputy Sheriff Cecil Price, a member of the White Knights, spotted the workers and pulled them over. They were arrested and taken to the county jail in Philadelphia, MS. After conspiring with Bowers and other local members of the Knights, Price released the three men from jail at 10pm that evening. Their car was forced off of a rural road shortly thereafter and the three were never heard from again.

On June 22, 1964, the FBI began an investigation into the disappearance of the three workers and it was listed as a part of the ongoing MIBURN case. Search warrants were obtained following an anonymous tip, and the bodies of the three men were discovered buried at Old Jolly Farm on August 4th.

Nineteen members of the White Knights were eventually charged in the conspiracy and the case went to trial on October 7, 1967. On October 20th the jury found seven of the conspirators guilty, acquitted nine and did not reach a verdict for the other three men charged. All seven men convicted were sent to federal prisons, including Bowers and Price. Both men returned to Neshoba County, Mississippi upon release from prison.

XXX

On a muggy Saturday evening in early May of 2009, the direct descendents of the White Knights of Mississippi met at the organization's campsite. It was well hidden in a wooded area only accessible by a series of dirt roads off of County Road 505 and very close to the place where their forefathers had murdered three young civil rights activists in the summer of 1964. Among the newest generation of Klan members were Louisa "Lu" Jenkins and her husband, Billy Ray Mason. Lu's granddaddy had been one of the men acquitted back in 1967, and along with Billy's great uncle, he had also been one of those responsible for making sure the Knights' presence survived in Neshoba County for the generations to come.

Lu and Billy arrived at the camp for the annual initiation of new members and took their place alongside Lu's four brothers as the ceremony began. When the Grand Lordship called to Michael Hill and ordered him to approach for the initiation, the young man spooked and refused. After his continued protests and demands to be taken back to town, a signal was given and ten men, including Lu's husband and two of her bothers, attacked and beat Michael Hill to death.

The 17 year old Louisa watched in horror as the events unfolded. When she found out a month later that she was over two months pregnant, she called the Jackson, MS office of the FBI and offered to tell them everything that happened the night Michael Hill disappeared if they promised to keep her and her unborn child safe; somewhere far from Mississippi.

* * *

**Albuquerque **

**2 days later**

"C'mon," Mary moaned, throwing the file onto the conference room table. "You have got to be kidding me. The KKK? As in burning crosses and white supremacy? That KKK."

"Well, unless the employees from over at Ken's Kar Kare have decided to get into the murder business…" Marshall's comment was cut off as a piece of Mary's donut hit him in the eye.

"Seriously," she continued, turning her attention back to Stan, "I know there are still racial problems in this country and the random group of jackasses, but I thought the good old American hate groups had moved on to more modern issues like homosexuality and illegal immigration."

"I assure you, Mary," Stan stated, ignoring her remarks, "the Ku Klux Klan is very much still a presence in some parts of this country and as for our newest witness, it is the only way of life she's ever known."

"And what genius decided her to send her the cultural melting pot of Albuquerque?" Sarcasm dripped from Mary's voice as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

This time it was Marshall's turn to shoot a look at Mary. "What time will they be arriving?"

"They'll be here in a few hours. She still has a lot to go over with the Feds and DOJ, but they wanted to get her secured first." Stan regarded his two inspectors a moment before adding, "A female inspector was requested, so she's Mary's witness."

"Great. Just what I need to do, play stepmom to some neo Nazi," she mumbled as Stan moved toward the door.

"And Inspector," Stan added, already half out the door, "she's pregnant."

Mary's mouth dropped open and she didn't recover in time to catch Stan before the conference door closed behind him. Turning toward Marshall, she saw him snicker. She reached for the last of her donut, but this time he was ready and blocked it with the file folder.

XXX

Mary sat at her desk and eyed the young girl through the conference room window. She was just a kid, but Mary reminded herself that that kid was a Klan member. Shaking her head, she felt the anger rise. The fact that people in this country were breeding simply to carry on a tradition of hate, it was disgusting. And now this young girl was doing the same thing, bringing a baby into the world that would grow up with the same skewed belief system.

Seeing his partner deep in thought, Marshall got up and made his way to her side, leaning his tall frame against her desk.

"She's just a kid," Marshall said quietly.

"Exactly," she responded with conviction, "a kid that was taught to hate. Now, she'll become a mother and teach her kid to hate."

"You don't know that." Marshall looked her right in the eye as he spoke. His tone was not harsh, but firm. "People can change. I know you still don't believe that, but it's true. And in this case, we aren't even talking about changing. Louisa has never been given the opportunity to think for herself. She has no idea who she is or what she believes in. Maybe as Lisa, she'll surprise you. "

Mary scowled at him, skeptical as ever. "And maybe, if the young man they killed had been black and not white, she wouldn't be here at all."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Are you ready?" Mary asked as she drove Lisa back to work.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" the young woman asked rhetorically.

"Listen, just tell the truth and if the defense starts to get out of line, just take a deep breath and let the prosecutor do his job. You don't have to answer any questions unless the judge directly orders you to do so."

Lisa nodded and stared out the window. It had been over a year since she'd left Mississippi and the idea of going back made her nauseous. Mary saw Lisa wrap her arms around her middle tightly as she stared off into the distance.

"Just concentrate on getting through the trial," Mary said in an attempt to put her witness's mind at ease. "Let Marshall and I worry about everything else."

Lisa nodded again, but seemed unconvinced.

"Do you trust me?" Mary asked her.

"Yes," Lisa stated without thought, "with our lives."

"Good. Then trust me when I say that you **will** get through this and be back at home with Hope before you know it." Mary always instilled a confidence in her witnesses that was unwavering because she believed every word she said. She and Marshall had yet to face a situation that they couldn't handle and she had no intention of that changing.

Lisa moved to get out of the car and Mary stopped her.

"About Hope," Mary began, "you're sure you want to leave her with Ricky and his grandmother?"

"I just told you that I trust you with our lives. Well, I trust Ricky with not only our lives, but also our hearts. As far as I'm concerned, he's Hope's father and I know he feels the same. So, unless there is some kind of security issue involved, there is nothing left to talk about."

"Okay then," Mary said, letting the subject drop and relieved that arranging for babysitting would not have to be on her to do list. "We'll pick you up at 8am tomorrow. Pack light."

XXX

They landed in Little Rock just before noon and were met by an agent so young, Mary would swear later on that he was, literally, a slight shade of green. Marshall, however, would assert that it was Mary's threats as to what she would do if the gas tank wasn't full that turned the boy green.

Either way, they were off the plane and on the road in a record 3 minutes with a rather frazzled Lisa in the back seat. She had known the marshals for over a year and felt she had a grasp of their personalities and how they interacted, but today was different. As they accompanied her back to the state in which she'd been born, procedures were followed, guns were at the ready and eyes darted in search of potential threats.

"We're shooting straight down along the river into Louisiana," Marshall directed. "When we hit Tallulah, I'm making a direct run for Jackson. No food, no bathroom, no big gulps." He eyed his partner and something silent passed between them before he continued. "If you need something, you have four hours to speak up."

Lisa nodded in acknowledgement as she tightened her grip on the small gold charm in her hand. On one side, it held a tiny blue birthstone and on the other, it read _Hope_. After Marshall's announcement, the vehicle had become quiet and her nerves had slowly calmed as she rubbed her thumb over the precious metal. Eventually, her eyes drifted close as the sound of the road lulled her to sleep.

"Tell me," Mary demanded, once she was convinced Lisa couldn't hear them.

"I know you think the Klan is just a bunch of good ol' boys getting their bigoted rocks off and for the most part, you're right." Marshall shifted in his seat and readjusted his grip on the steering the wheel.

"But?"

"But," he continued, "if there's someone that knows how to herd them together and keep them in line…"

"Shit," Mary cursed under her breath. "New puppet master in town?"

"Not new, but he's definitely in town and I don't believe it's a coincidence." Neither spoke for a moment, each reformulating the next steps in their heads. "There's the real possibility that this could go sideways and we need to be ready."

"Maybe we'll just have to put on a puppet show of our own." Mary got that look she gets when she's plotting something and Marshall couldn't help but smile.

_God, she's hot when she's scheming._ "Care to let me in on your evil plan, Doctor Doom?"

XXX

They arrived at the Jackson Comfort Inn just after 5pm and checked in to adjoining rooms as the Miller family. Marshall, having changed into tourist attire before crossing the Mississippi border, had even gone so far as to head back to the office and chat up the desk clerk about the best family attractions in the area while Mary ushered Lisa into the room unnoticed.

She was in the room fiddling with the air conditioner when Marshall walked in. Her jacket had been discarded on the chair and her shirt unbuttoned to reveal the tank top underneath. He took advantage of her occupied state and let his eyes linger on her glistening skin a moment longer than he would normally dare.

"If I had balls they'd be sweating it's so damn hot in here," Mary swore, kicking the A/C unit with her foot.

"Welcome to the deep south, Ma'am," Marshall drawled as slowly as a native. "And if you'd be so kind as to not beat our only source of cool air to death, I'd be much obliged. "

"Talk like that this entire trip and I guarantee you the air conditioner will be the least of your problems, jackass," Mary promised with a glare.

Marshall looked over at her with a big, goofy grin that got bigger as he watched her turn away, faking annoyance. He never failed to make her laugh, but he had come to accept early on that most times she just refused to acknowledge it.

"Lisa?" he asked, getting back to business.

"A little freaked out, but she'll be fine." She spoke to the window, still not facing him. "The perimeter?"

"Secure. Two stories with exterior rooms facing both north and south," Marshall answered as he went in search of his computer. "There are no other structures on the property, so everyone here should belong to a room or be an employee. There are security cameras covering all angles and the driveway. I'm gonna get us a feed to the laptop."

"The puppet master?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"We've got eyes on him." Marshall temporarily abandoned his attempt to access the security cameras and walked up behind his partner, stopping just short of making contact. "No one local knows we're here. They expect us to be bringing her in right before court tomorrow."

He spoke softly and she could feel his breath on her neck and the heat that radiated off his body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _He smells good. Has he always smelled this good? _Looking for an outlet for her frustration, she kicked the air conditioner one last time causing it to whir to life. Cold air blasted into the room and washed over them.

Marshall sucked in a breath as he stood over Mary and watched, unblinking, as her body reacted to the change in temperature. He lifted his hand, but saw movement from the doorway and realized they were no longer alone. Mary must have sensed it also because they immediately flew apart, faces flushed.

"Sooo…who's hungry?" Marshall asked, trying to recover as he looked back and forth between the two women innocently.

Mary just looked at him in disbelief, but Lisa found the situation quite amusing and was thankful for the distraction.

XXX

They were less than 8 miles from the courthouse in downtown Jackson. Marshall had allowed them fifteen minutes for the ten minute drive and they arrived in twelve. A phone call placed through the Albuquerque office when they were 5 minutes out assured that they were met by a team of local marshals when they pulled up to the fire exit at the back of the courthouse.

The government issued SUV was surrendered to the local boys and Marshall covered his partner as she ushered Lisa into the building. They knew the floor plan of the Court as well as that of their own homes and moved confidently through the corridors. While they could avoid the main lobby, they still needed to pass several public hallways before reaching the holding room assigned for their witness.

Mary held Lisa by her right elbow while Marshall flanked her left side, eyes taking in every face and movement while his brain analyzed the information for a threat. As they rounded the corner of the hall that would lead to the holding rooms, Lisa froze mid-step causing Mary's body to jerk as her hand involuntarily stopped behind her.

After seeing the shock on Lisa's face, Mary moved to block her front and Marshall immediately followed suit, stepping behind Lisa.

"Mama?" Lisa croaked, staring at an older woman a few feet away, lingering near the door to the ladies room.

"Marshall?" Mary called in response to the breach.

"All over it," he responded, moving to block the woman's access to Mary and Lisa. "U.S. Marshals, Ma'am, please step away and do not approach this woman."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at Lisa and when she turned back to meet Marshall's gaze, he could feel the coldness of her stare.

"Ma'am."

"Don't mind me, boy," Mrs. Jenkins said with a surprising lack of emotion and a wave of the hand in Marshall's direction. "I don't have a daughter."

Lisa's face fell as she slumped against Mary, dejected.

"Get up!" Mary ordered. "Now!" As she pulled Lisa to her feet, she knew Marshall would be making them a path. "Marshall, we're moving."

"All clear," he responded. "Take a right then through the doors on the left."

They were in a holding room thirty seconds later and Mary let loose as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Jesus Christ, Lisa, what the hell was that?" She was in full rant mode and paced the floor, failing to notice just how badly the situation had affected her young witness. "Why don't you just paint your face black or hold the Star of David over head just to make sure there's no way the lynch mob will miss you?" Turning toward Lisa, she placed her hands on the table. "We went over this. You knew your family would be here."

She heard the whimper and knew what was coming before girl lifted her head and revealed the tear-filled eyes. Mary felt Marshall's hand on her shoulder and she checked herself, shoving down the anger for later in order to focus on getting her witness ready for trial.

"I'm going to see about getting us some water," Marshall said as he raised his eyebrows and nodded in Lisa's direction, silently confirming to Mary what she knew she needed to do.

XXX

Marshall returned to find both women sitting calmly at the conference table. He knew it was only a slight reprieve and that the worst was yet to come. The incident in the hall confirmed that there was the real possibility that Lisa would crack under the pressure of having to testify against her brothers while her parents looked on.

At exactly 10:30am, the court officer appeared and informed them that the Judge had called for the witness. Mary and Marshall escorted her through the hallway that led to the Judge's chambers and they entered the courtroom from the rear, allowing Lisa to slip into the witness box without walking through the gallery.

Mary stood next to Lisa and kept watch. After a quick scan of the crowd, she let her eyes fall on the defendants and made sure that each man met her gaze before looking to the next. She was not going to be intimidated by a bunch of hillbillies that preached hate and violence. If they really believed they were right, they wouldn't need to hide their faces from the world. As far as Mary was concerned, they were cowards.

Marshall made his way to his place in the front row of the gallery, doing a sweep of the faces in the crowd as he did so. He made a mental note of where Lisa's family sat, recognizing the face of the man that sat with them; Virgil T. Calhoun, aka the puppet master.

Mr. Calhoun was from a small town in southern Kentucky, where he is a well known member of the Klan. After the decline of the group's power and membership in the 1980s, Virgil emerged from the remaining ranks as a strong and charismatic leader. By 2000, he had restored the Kentucky faction to its previous glory and set his sights on uniting the independent groups of the south under his leadership. There was skepticism over exactly how successful he had been, but for Marshall, his presence in the courtroom spoke volumes.

Lisa was sworn in and took her seat while Mary remained standing. The prosecutor began his questioning and asked her to identify the defendants, as well as her relationship to them. She responded that she was previously a member of the Neshoba County Ku Klux Klan and that the defendants were also members.

"Is it true that you are also related to several of the defendants?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes," Lisa stated, keeping eye contact with the attorney in front of her. From the corner of her eye, Mary could see that Lisa was wringing her hands nervously. She shifted her feet and moved closer, hoping to bring a sense of security to her witness.

"Mr. Richard Jenkins and Mr. Raymond Jenkins are your brothers, correct?"

"Yes."

There was a wave of quiet whispers that ran through the courtroom as Lisa answered and Mary made eye contact with Marshall, a silent conversation taking place between the partners as they readied themselves, knowing what the next question would be.

"Ms. Jenkins, did you also have a relationship with William Ray Mason?"

"Yes," Lisa replied softly, "he's my husband."

The level of noise in the courtroom grew from a murmur to a roar as the locals voiced their displeasure over the fact that the young girl whom had been one of their own was now testifying against her husband. In their minds, it was a betrayal of the worse kind and one that would never be forgiven or forgotten.

"You'll rot in hell for this, Lu, you god damned whore!" Billy Ray screamed, jumping up from his seat.

Marshall was on his feet in an instant, blocking Billy's path to Lisa as the court officers moved to restrain him. Mary grabbed the witness and pulled her from the stand and out the door into the hallway. The court was in an uproar as the Judge banged his gavel and called for order.

"There will be order or I will clear the courtroom," the Judge demanded. "This is the final warning." As things started to settle down, the Judge turned his attention to Billy Ray. "There will be no more outbursts, Mr. Mason, or I will hold you in contempt and you can spend the remainder of the trial in a holding cell. That goes for all of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Billy acknowledged after a nudge from his attorney.

"And if I hear as much as a whisper from the gallery, I will close these proceedings to the public."

"Your Honor," the defense attorney began.

"I did not ask for your opinion on the matter, Mr. Barnes. Please make sure your clients are aware that there are consequences for their actions and I will not tolerate any outbursts in my courtroom." Despite the southern drawl and grandfatherly appearance of Judge Grant, he commanded respect on the bench and no one mistook his words as empty threats. Silence finally settled over the room and he ordered that the witness return to the stand.

The prosecutor resumed his questioning and the remainder of Lisa's testimony was without incident. It did not help put her marshals at ease, however, because they both could sense the tension in the room. They knew from experience that while the behavior within the courtroom was under control, it didn't mean there wasn't a threat outside the courthouse walls.

They broke for lunch at 12:30pm with instructions that the witness would return to the stand after the break for cross examination. Mary and Marshall escorted her back to the holding room, where food was waiting, but none of them had much of an appetite, not even Mary.

"I don't like it," Mary whispered, pulling Marshall into the hallway. The door to the room was opened and she glanced back at Lisa, not wanting her to hear them.

"I don't like it either, but there's not much we can do at the moment," Marshall replied. "She has to finish testifying."

"I know," she said, blowing the air out of her lungs. "Hey, go check in with the team outside while I make sure Lisa's okay, then we can talk about how to handle getting her out of here later."

Marshall nodded before walking away, leaving Mary to utter words of encouragement and reassurance to her young witness. They knew that this morning had been difficult, but Lisa needed to understand that it was nothing compared to what the defense would throw at her.

XXX

The atmosphere in the courtroom was strained and had the marshals on edge, but it appeared that the Judge's warnings had been heeded. The gallery was still and while the defendants' eyes held vengeance, none of them spoke a word.

About a half hour into cross examination, just as the defense attorney was starting to badger Lisa in an attempt to rattle her into contradicting her own testimony, there was movement among the court officers. Mary and Marshall watched as an officer approached the bench and after a hurried conversation, court was adjourned for the day. The Judge ordered everyone to follow the officers' instructions and evacuate the building.

The partners were on the move before the Judge had finished speaking, their only concern being to secure their witness. They were met in the back hallway by another marshal, informing them that a bomb threat had been received. The call had come from a disposable cell and the feds had been unable locate the signal. The KKK and human rights' activists were holding protests outside, both groups known to have extremists prone to using violence. Therefore, it had been decided to opt on the side of caution and treat the call as a serious threat rather than risk the embarrassment of a disaster.

The regular court staff was immediately evacuated, except for the Judge. Mary and Marshall took Lisa into a holding room where they radioed for their backup team and put the necessary refinements on Mary's Doctor Doom plan, now known as Operation Pinocchio. The partners briefed the necessary participants only on the parts they were to play, keeping the details of the entire operation to themselves.

Within ten minutes of court being adjourned, the plan was set in motion. There were no longer crowds since most people had already been evacuated and the feds were directing the remaining individuals out the main exits. This allowed the three teams to leave from the basement loading dock at the back of the building. Mary and Marshall escorted their witness into the waiting SUV, a second detail was assigned to an identical SUV to serve as a decoy, while another team saw the Judge safely from the building into a third vehicle.

All three vehicles left the service exit and headed west on George St. Marshall took the first right and went north on Lamar, the first of many turns as he began to crisscross the city. The decoy team continued straight on George, picking up High St and finally Monument which would lead them out of the downtown area to the west.

"What've we got?" Mary asked Marshall, noticing him glance from mirror to mirror one time too many.

"Not sure," he drawled, "Could be nothing?"

Mary knew her partner well enough to know when to worry and turning to the woman in the back seat, she instructed her to get down and stay that way until one of them told her otherwise. Then, she turned her attention back to Marshall.

"Now, we both know you think it's something, so spill," she demanded as her partner smirked and thought _that's my girl._

"We have company, but," he added quickly before she could interrupt, "not one car. There seems to be a game of leap frog going on behind us."

"How many?"

"Three," he told her as glanced in the mirror. "Right now it's a green Taurus, two cars back. There's also a blue Chevy Blazer and a black Ford pickup in the mix."

He took another turn and they were now on the east side of the city near Interstate 55. Marshall took another quick turn and hit the on ramp, gunning it and crossing over to the far left lane.

"You think you can shake them?"

"We'll soon find out. Call Geppetto and find out if they have company too."

Mary grabbed the radio and called the other team. They hadn't spotted a tail, but Mary told them to watch for a rotation and call her back. Meanwhile, Marshall stayed to the left until they were at the split for 55 and Interstate 20. He cut over 2 lanes of traffic at the last minute to take 20W and gunned it until they hit the exit for S. State St, which placed them in the south part of the city.

As Marshall began another series of intricate twists and turns through downtown Jackson, Mary heard a voice in her ear.

"Jiminy Cricket, this is Geppetto, we have unwelcome guests to the party," the marshal reported.

"Copy, Geppetto," Mary replied. "Make sure they enjoy the ride. We need to get Pinocchio secure. We'll get back to you."

"Copy that, Cricket."

"Christ," Mary cursed after disconnecting, "looks like we're on to plan C." Her voice related her frustration and annoyance the situation, which she knew her partner shared. As much as she loved the adrenaline rush of busting down doors and chasing fugitives, she hated the feeling in the pit of her stomach when a witness was at risk.

Mary made the call to the feds and arranged for their assistance, hating every second of it. Their dealings with the FBI never seemed to end without incident, but this time there was no choice. It was the only chance they had to make sure Lisa was safe.

Instructions were relayed and both teams set their sights on their destinations. The decoy team turned back and made its way toward the city center and FBI headquarters, while Mary and Marshall continued north to a motel near the airport.

Marshall pulled the SUV up to the door of the motel and got out to play human shield as Mary grabbed the woman from the backseat and escorted her into the building. A place with interior corridors had been chosen so that there would be no need to leave once they entered, limiting the about of time the witness would be exposed.

He got them registered into two adjoining rooms while the women waited in the corridor, out of view from the windows. When the clerk handed him the first keycard, Marshall mouthed the room number to Mary and tossed it to her. They disappeared from sight as he left to move the SUV to back of the building and retrieve their bags.

Before they reached the room, Mary stopped and knocked on a door. When it opened, her companion slipped in and Mary continued on alone. She entered the room and opened the connecting door, then silent paced the floor for the five minutes it took for her partner to appear from the behind the other door.

"They were ready for her?" Marshall asked as he entered. The pressure of the afternoon's antics and the urgency of their situation were taking their toll and he made no effort to hide his tells from his partner as he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"Yes," she responded, searching his eyes for an answer to her wordless inquiry. When she was convinced there was no need for alarm, she continued. "You're sure they disabled the camera?"

"They know what they're doing." She glared at him and he realized she had reasons for her skepticism. "I have it on good authority that these guys are some of the best. We need to trust them."

She rolled her eyes at him as she sat down on the bed, feeling the strain just as much, if not more, than her partner. A moment hadn't even passed, when she felt Marshall moving toward her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but was startled by a voice in her ear and jumped up.

"Jiminy, this is Geppetto. Are you at the workshop?"

"We're here. Go ahead Geppetto," Mary instructed, trying to shake off the barrage of emotions caused by present circumstances and the rush of adrenaline.

"Pinocchio is secure. Repeat, Pinocchio is secure, but is a little upset and asking for you."

"Copy, Geppetto," Mary said, blowing out a breath. She was glad Lisa was safe and understood that she probably felt vulnerable being in unfamiliar surroundings with agents she didn't know, but she had no clue how to reassure her when they couldn't speak directly. Looking over at Marshall, he nodded reassuringly.

Mary had reluctantly sent her witness off with the decoy team; U. S. Marshal Deborah Perry taking her place in Mary and Marshall's vehicle as they had left the courthouse. Inspector Perry was now down the hall with two FBI agents and Lisa was locked down in the FBI offices within the Federal building of downtown Jackson.

Ironically, Lisa was now right across the street from the courthouse. It was the only secure building with a guarded parking garage that they had access to on such short notice and it prevented their pursuers from being able to follow them or loiter outside. It hadn't mattered in the end since the good old boys, or "Stromboli" as Mary had started to refer to them, took the bait and left the city believing the vehicle a decoy. Their attention would now be on Mary and Marshall, just as planned.

"Geppetto, tell her to focus on Hope. That it is all about Hope." A small smile formed on Mary's lips as she thought about the little girl back in Albuquerque. No one but Mary and Marshall were privilege to the WITSEC information about Louisa Jenkins, so while the comment would seem innocent enough to an outsider, she knew Lisa would understand what it meant and from whom it came. It was the only thing she could think of that may help her witness feel slightly more at ease.

Mary signed off and glanced up to find Marshall's eyes on her. For the first time ever, she couldn't read his thoughts and it was disconcerting. An unfamiliar flash in his eyes caused the sky blue orbs to darken just enough to cause her insides to flutter. Afraid she would be caught blushing; she turned away and fled toward the adjacent room.

Marshall stared after her, but didn't follow. Days like today always brought his desire for his partner that much closer to the surface, making it that much harder to stay in control. He never acted at on it. Never. Mary got as jacked up on assignments as he did, he could tell, but his feelings ran too deep for him to accept it being just an outlet of release.

Tonight, though, tonight he thought that maybe… _Focus, Mann._ They had hours, possibly a whole night, ahead of them and the agitation would only grow as they waited for Stromboli to make a move. He heard her close the bathroom door in the other room and decided to follow her lead and get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

XXX

They stayed sequestered in their respective rooms longer than usual, each respecting the others need for down time and both trying to ignore what was happening between them. It was hunger that finally brought Marshall to his partner's door.

"Fried chicken?" Marshall asked, leaning on the doorframe, his features a little softer now as he smiled at her.

"God, yes," she moaned in response. "But I don't want fries. I want those pickles like you got last night. Oh, and sweet tea."

"Chicken, fried pickles and sweet tea for the lady," Marshall repeated back to her, laying on the southern charm.

"I'll let that go, Mister, but only if you feed me in the next 15 minutes." Mary pointed a finger at him for emphasis. A heartbeat and then she added, "Who the hell knew you could fry pickles?"

"They pretty much fry everything in these parts and your food will be here in 10," Marshall told her with a smirk.

"Heaven," Mary sighed, too hungry to be annoyed with him for ordering before asking her what she wanted.

The partners ate while the quips and barbs passed naturally between them. Despite the claims of hunger, their appetites were suffering after the events of the day and in anticipation of what was to come. The unfinished meal and its wrappings sat abandoned on the small table in the corner.

After fighting for control of the remote for a barely audible TV, Marshall had conceded to Mary. Shortly thereafter, he saw her lids getting heavy and offered to sit watch while she dozed. Her eyes had barely shut when he grabbed the remote back and plopped himself in a chair to begin his ritual of channel surfing.

Mary had awoken a few hours later and insisted her partner rest. Grabbing one of the containers from the table, she picked at the remnants of dinner. Now pacing the room with senses on full alert, she wondered how much time had passed since she'd muted the TV. Commotion through the com in hear ear dispelled all other musings.

"This is Inspector Sheppard, do you copy?" she spat, aggravated at not being able to make out all the voices in her ear.

Marshall woke at the sound of her irritation. "Whadda we got?" he grumbled.

"No idea," she said, throwing her arms up in the air.

On his feet, Marshall immediately confiscated the com from her and began to decipher the situation, relaying the information to Mary. The feds had put eyes on one of the cars that had been following them earlier and it had been sitting in the parking lot of the motel all night. A man just got out of the car and headed to the back door of the building.

"Idiots!" Marshall shouted, muting the microphone so that he could talk to Mary.

"What?" Mary asked, tone now laden with annoyance. "What did they do, Marshall? What the hell is going on?"

"They just busted one of our boys outside as he was making his way to the building."

"You mean he wasn't inside yet?" she asked, incredulously. "Did he have anything on him?"

"He was still outside and has no weapons on him." Marshall slammed his fist against the table. "They've got nothing to hold him on and have probably scared away whoever he was working with."

"Or?" Mary questioned, gaining Marshall's immediate attention.

"It's a set up," the partners said in unison.

Just as Marshall switched the com back on to warn the team, they heard the shattering of glass. Instinctively, they both dove for the adjoining room in hopes of reaching the bathroom when the world exploded behind them.

Mary felt as if her skin was on fire and slowly became aware of the weight on her back as she lay face down on the bathroom floor. Her reluctance to open her eyes fled when she realized it was a person on top of her.

_Marshall! _

She fought her natural instinct to jump up, not wanting to hurt him if he was injured. Instead, she placed her hand on his right arm, which was limp next to head and turned her neck to get a better look at him.

"Marshall!" she called. "Marshall, can you hear me?"

Panic set in when she received no response.

"Oh God no, wake up, Marshall! You need to wake up." Feeling the heat of the flames behind them, she knew she needed to do something. Carefully, she wiggled her body free and slid out from under him, only to find herself staring down at his face as he lie on his side, lifeless.

Memories of the last seven years came crashing into her consciousness causing silent tears to flow as she knelt and cradled his head in her lap, oblivious to her own aches and pains. After what felt like an eternity, a stirring brought her back to the present and she smiled when she found her partner's confused eyes staring up at her.

Marshall's attempt to move was thwarted by the pain that shot through his body. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus. As he gazed up in confusion at his partner's sooty, tear streaked face, he only had one thought. _God, she's beautiful._

"Welcome back, doofus," Mary choked out and he could tell by her look and that simple phrase that everything had changed. But before he had a chance to utter a response, the emergency crew burst into the room.

She moved aside begrudgingly, knowing the EMS techs needed room to examine her partner. Mary intertwined her hand with his as she shifted to his side, but refused to consider treatment for herself until she knew he was okay. A cursory examination indicated that Marshall had not sustained any serious injury, so the techs helped him up and escorted the pair outside to the bus.

They hovered close, only separating when necessary and refusing to go to the hospital. Their injuries were typical of the situation; smoke inhalation, scrapes, bruising and minor burns. There was a concern about the possibility of Marshall having a concussion, but Mary made it clear that she would look after her partner and that a night in the hospital was out of the question. In the end, no one argued because they knew the battle was already lost.

After being patched up and provided with clean clothes in the form of sweats, t-shirts and FBI jackets, an agent drove Mary and Marshall to a nearby motel so that they could get some rest. There was no hesitation from the inspectors who were more than happy to leave the crime scene behind them.

An outside observer would have blamed their obvious anxiety on the trauma from the bomb blast, but they knew better as Mary silently swiped the key and Marshall followed her into the room. The door clicked shut and they crashed together, desperately, as seven years of repressed and denied feelings flooded to the surface.

Sliding his hands down her body and over her hips, he cupped her bottom and pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground her hips into him and was not disappointed as she rubbed against the length of his erection through the thin material of the sweats. Moaning into his mouth, her hands worked to divest him of his clothes. Seconds later she was again supporting her own weight as guns, badges, and clothes found a new home on the floor of the cheap motel room.

The frantic kisses and groping hands suddenly stilled as the realization of what was happening settled over them. Today had been another close call, too close. The cuts and bruises that tattooed their skin evidence of the fact that they had barely made it out before the explosion had sent them crashing to the ground covered in debris. Each knew that there would always be the chance of another bullet, another bomb and neither wanted to continue to deny themselves the one thing that made sense of it all.

Marshall stepped back and drank her in. His head was swimming, but not from injury. He planned to memorize and taste every inch of the woman standing before him. But before he did, he met her gaze and wordlessly reassured her by seeking permission to continue. He smiled when he realized she was blushing and reached out for her, slowly. Pulling her to him, he nuzzled and nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck, sending shivers down to her core.

His left arm supported her as she leaned back and offered her body to him. Trailing kisses down her collarbone, his lips found their goal and he suckled her nipple as his right hand cupped her other breast. She raked her nails down his back and let one hand rest on the back of his thigh as she caressed his testicles with the other before wrapping her hand around the length of him. His breath hitched and she rubbed the tip with her thumb, spreading the wetness that had pooled there. The motion elicited a guttural cry from Marshall that Mary found more erotic than anything she'd ever heard. A feral grin crossed her lips as she fantasized about how she could get him to make that sound again.

Still lavishing her with his tongue, he let his hand wander south and come to rest in her soft curls, so hot and wet with desire that he almost lost control. He slipped two fingers between her legs and into her moist folds. He rubbed them slowly back and forth, just barely brushing her most sensitive spot before thrusting them deep inside her. She gasped in response and released him from her grasp. Clawing at his back, she rocked her hips against the palm of his hand as her breath grew ragged. It took all his strength not to come at the sight of her on the edge of flight, but he wasn't ready for her to fly just yet.

He moved them to the bed and watched her from above, transfixed, as she sprawled out before him, his Venus. Their eyes met with intensity previously unknown to them and she raised her hips in a silent plea for him to take her. Feeling her wetness against his thigh, he thought he'd go mad and knew he couldn't last much longer. He stood and reached for her foot. Bringing it to his lips, he began to trail soft kisses along her leg and inner thigh until he reached her center.

Spreading her wide, his tongue passed over her and she shuddered from the contact. He continued his sweet torture, lapping up her juices, as he listened to her moan and beg. Finally, he took her swollen clitoris in his mouth and sucked she shuddered and writhed in pleasure. Pushing her hips up off the mattress in search of release, she found his fingers curling up inside her once more.

He continued to bring her toward the brink and feeling her muscles begin to constrict, he knew she was ready. Removing his fingers, he sat up on his knees and burned the image of her into his memory. He pulled her legs over his shoulders, opening her wide to him and entered her, filling her completely. She cried out, cursing his name, as the orgasm overtook her. Her muscles tightened and pulsed around him while he continued to thrust into her as she soared. Then he followed her blindly into oblivion.

They collapsed together, bodies sweaty and limbs tangled, as they came back down to earth. He pulled out of her slowly and placed tender kisses up her body until he came to rest at her side. Burying his head in her neck, he breathed her in as he draped his arm and leg across her. She brought one of her legs over his and intertwined their fingers as she ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair until sleep claimed them both.

_A loud explosion. The feel of the floor underneath and a weight above her. Marshall!_

Mary's eyes flew open and her heart raced out of fear. It was dark and cool in the room, sending a shiver through her body as her brain processed her surroundings. Her mind conjured up images of her partner battered and still amidst the rubble, emergency workers and an ambulance, federal agents and FBI jackets, Marshall's hands and lips on her naked body. Gradually, the scenes merged into memories and she smiled down at the top of Marshall's head as he lay sleeping curled up alongside her, his head on her chest.

She allowed herself to bask in the moment before waking him. It was not what she wanted to do, but the clock on the nightstand read 3:30am; they'd been asleep for almost two hours and she needed to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

"Marshall," she whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair. He moaned and shifted in his sleep, tightening his arms around her, but he did not wake. "Hey, sleepyhead, you need to wake up." She spoke a little louder this time and ran her nails along his back. It did the trick.

He lifted his head at the tingling sensation that ran down his spine. Groggy and disoriented, he looked down to see the curve of her naked breasts and watched the nipples harden as cool air replaced his head against them. Marshall felt like he was watching from outside his body as his hand moved to her tummy and then slowly made its way toward her chest. That's when he heard her call his name again.

"Marshall?" Her voice was quiet and questioning.

"Mare?" he asked, still in a sleep-induced haze. _Oh my God! _His brain went into overdrive as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He looked down at their naked forms tangled in the bed sheets and tensed.

"Hey," she said, placing a hand under his chin and forcing him to look at her. "It's okay, **we're** okay."

"I think I must have hit my head," Marshall stated, rubbing the back of his head and stiff neck.

"Yeah, you think?" she joked, trying to suppress a giggle. She didn't have to try long as the realization that he may not remember what happened settled over her. "Oh God, Marshall, you don't remember, do you? Lisa, the KKK, the bomb in our room and…" She couldn't bring herself to finish and she pulled back, ready to flee.

Her words were enough to clear the cobwebs and everything came rushing back to him. He remembered the trial and its complications which caused them to pull a switch that resulted in them almost being blown to bits in a Mississippi motel. Then it felt as if his heart skipped a few beats as the understanding that all that resulted in his being in this motel room, like this, with his partner.

"Hey," he responded, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, fearful she would run before he could explain. "Look at me," he urged. "I remember everything." She met his gaze, uncertainty on her face. "**Everything**. It just took a second to catch up. Head trauma and all." He pointed at his head for emphasis.

There was jesting in his tone and she while she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't ignore the warmth in his eyes and brightness of his smile as he looked at her.

"Idiot" she teased, smacking him in the chest.

Grabbing her hand, he held it to him and pulled her down into a kiss. He loved, respected and wanted this woman with every ounce of his being and his kiss left her in no doubt of those feelings. Sliding her body down the bed, she rolled herself on top of him so that there was nothing separating them. Her breasts were against his chest and she could feel him hardening underneath her. She kissed him tenderly at first, but with increasing passion as their bodies responded in kind.

Mary broke the kiss, in need of air, and nibbled on his ear before whispering, "We really should be getting some rest, partner. An agent will be here for us at 7am, which means we need to be up and presentable by then."

"I'd hardly call FBI sweats presentable," he replied between kisses to her neck. "Besides, you shouldn't let me sleep too much after a head injury."

"I'm not sure this is the treatment they had in mind though," she said, breathlessly straddling him as his hands found her hips and his thumbs slid toward her center.

"Oh, believe me, Mare," he told her as she gazed down from above him, "there is never a time when this is not the right treatment."

She bent down and captured his mouth, all talk ceasing as they lost themselves in the pleasure of each other once again. And despite the lack of sleep, each woke a few hours later feeling more rested and content than they had in a very long time.

XXX

The news reports the next morning reported that an explosion in a motel north of Jackson had resulted in the deaths of two women and critically injured one man. The names of the victims had yet to be released and there was an ongoing investigation into explosion.

Mary and Marshall, a little worse for wear, but having been given more proper attire, escorted Lisa from the Federal building to the courthouse down the street. They left the underground garage and entered from the loading dock where they had exited the day before exactly 5 minutes later. This time, there were no holding rooms as Lisa was the first person being called and they had remained confined in the federal building until the Judge called court into session.

They were prepared for, and expecting, the commotion that their entrance caused. While the majority of the courtroom remained indifferent, there were more than a few that gave themselves away. At the moment, Mary and Marshall's only job was to protect the witness, but they exchanged a grin with the knowing look as the marshal that accompanied them made the necessary notations regarding the reactions of those present.

Lisa completed her testimony without further incident. She was confident in her answers and did not waver at the defense attorney's attempts to fluster her. By the lunch break, the Judge dismissed her and the three walked proudly out of the courtroom with only one goal, getting home to Albuquerque as quickly as possible.

XXX

They sat in the car and smiled in satisfaction as Lisa was reunited with her daughter and boyfriend. A year ago, Mary would have laughed if someone told her that her young, southern witness, born and bred member of the KKK, would find happiness and love with a second generation Mexican-American. But it was true. Even Mary, who had been the relationship's biggest adversary, had to admit it was true.

_Maybe Marshall was right. If a person is willing to open themselves up to the unknown, they may be surprised at what they find._

Mary's musings were interrupted as she became aware of Marshall's eyes on her.

"What are you staring at?" she said defensively as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"The look you had just now," he responded, reaching out and covering her hand with his. "It was the same look you had when you came out of the delivery room after Hope was born."

"You mean the look of absolute horror?" she said sarcastically, trying to avoid the subject.

"Well, yes, there was that," Marshall chuckled. "So I guess I'm referring to the way you looked just after that."

Mary didn't respond. She simply glared, daring him to continue.

"You looked," he continued as he reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, undeterred, "in awe at the possibilities that this tiny new life held. Despite your protests to the contrary, I'd never seen you look as happy as you did that day helping to bring Hope into this world."

"Until now," she stated confidently as she laced their fingers together and smiled.

He gave her hand a squeeze, the only physical contact that the situation would allow. They held each other's gaze, a myriad of unsaid emotions passing between them along with the promise that they would not remain unsaid for long.

* * *

**Resources: Since I can't post the links, I'll list them. For web addresses, please PM me. State of Mississippi Court Website, U.S. vs. Cecil Price et. al. (law. umkc. edu/ faculty/projects/FTRIALS/price&bowers/price&bowers. htm), Huffpost (./2008 /11/11/ female-kkk-recruit-shot-a_n_143141 .html), Google Maps**

* * *

**This was educational and fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you thought by reviewing :)**


End file.
